


Silent Night

by Alys27



Series: Silence [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Mama - Freeform, anioły, cud, cuda się zdarzają, rodzina, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/pseuds/Alys27
Summary: Miał być świąteczny one-shot, ale jakoś tak pasował mi do niego mój Andy, więc powstał prequel "Silence".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Miał być świąteczny one-shot, ale jakoś tak pasował mi do niego mój Andy, więc powstał prequel "Silence".

Andy szedł opustoszałą ulicą, rozchlapując resztki zamarzającej brei, która jeszcze niedawno była świeżym śniegiem. Chłopak skrzywił się nieznacznie, czując, jak przemakają mu buty. Łaził tak bez celu od paru godzin. Błąkał się po mieście, z zaciętością powtarzając  w myślach niczym mantrę postanowienie, że nie wróci do domu.

Andy spojrzał podejrzliwie na ciemniejące, pochmurne niebo i wcisnął ręce głębiej w kieszenie kurtki. Jego oddech zamieniał się w parę w zimnym, grudniowym powietrzu. Nad bogatą dzielnicą domków jednorodzinnych zapadał zmierzch.

W zadbanych ogródkach zapalały się kolorowe lampki, rozwieszone na drzewkach, płotach, rynnach, a w zasadzie na czym tylko się dało.

Andy wpatrywał się ponuro w jasne okna domów. Za firankami widział sylwetki ludzi szykujących wigilijną wieczerzę. Niektórzy nakrywali do stołu, inni ozdabiali choinki lub kładli pod nimi prezenty. Małe dzieci, odświętnie ubrane, przyklejały do szyb roześmiane twarzyczki, wyczekując gości, a może pierwszej gwiazdki?

I tak w kolejnym domu. I następnym. I jeszcze następnym.

Andy odwrócił wzrok od błyszczących światełek i wbił spojrzenie w mokry chodnik przed sobą.

Nie wróci do domu…

Nie wróci do domu.

Nie wróci do domu!

Zacisnął z uporem usta i powolnym krokiem minął na wpół roztopionego bałwana.  
Kiedy doszedł do pobliskiej szkoły podstawowej, zatrzymał się i zerknął na oświetlony plac zabaw. Nie wahając się długo, przeskoczył przez ogrodzenie. Cienki lód na kałuży chrupnął pod butami. Andy podszedł do huśtawek i usiadł na jednej z nich. Odepchnął się lekko nogami od zmarzniętej ziemi.  
Wpatrywał się smętnie w swoje dłonie złożone na kolanach, aż w pewnej chwili poczuł na nich delikatne, wilgotne muśnięcia. Podniósł głowę, zaskoczony.

Padał śnieg. Miękko i cicho. Duże płatki wirowały w powietrzu i opadały w milczącym tańcu na trawę. Andy wyciągnął rękę, próbując je złapać. Śnieżynki topniały we wnętrzu jego dłoni, na włosach, na policzkach.

Wokół panowała cisza. Kojąca, błoga cisza. Cisza… przerwana nagle pytaniem:   
\- Dlaczego tu siedzisz?

Andy podskoczył gwałtownie, zatrzymując huśtawkę. Odwrócił się przestraszony w stronę, z której dochodził głos.

Parę kroków od niego stała kobieta. Ubrana była w czerwony płaszczyk, na nogach miała wysokie kozaki na obcasie. Czarne, długie włosy spływały miękko na ramiona. Uśmiechała się do niego lekko.

\- Słucham..? – zapytał zdumiony, przyglądając się kobiecie.

\- Pytałam, dlaczego tu siedzisz? Dlaczego nie jesteś w domu, z rodziną?

Andy zmarszczył brwi.

\- A co to panią obchodzi? Nie pani interes…

Nieznajoma  podeszła bliżej i jakby nie zauważając jego niezbyt grzecznego tonu, zagadnęła:  
\- Mogę się przysiąść? – I nie czekając na odpowiedź, usiadła na drugiej huśtawce. Objęła dłońmi łańcuchy i zaczęła się lekko kołysać.

Andy zerknął na nią niechętnie, po czym w upartym milczeniu wpatrywał się w ciemność przed sobą.  
\- Po prostu zastanawiam się, czemu nie jesteś w domu, nie szykujesz z rodziną wigilijnego stołu i tak dalej.

\- A czemu pani tu jest? – zapytał, choć wcale nie był tego ciekaw. – Rodzina na panią nie czeka?

\- Czekają – odpowiedziała pogodnie. – Wiedzą, że niedługo wrócę.

Andy ponownie zerknął w stronę nieznajomej.

\- Kim pani jest?

\- Jestem Rachel – odparła wesoło i wyciągnęła przed siebie nogi.

Chłopak czuł się nieco zakłopotany i zirytowany tym niespodziewanym towarzystwem. Dziś miał wyjątkową ochotę, by być sam, by móc poużalać się nad sobą, by otaczała go tylko cisza.

A tu, proszę!

Przychodzi sobie jakaś kobieta, sama, o tej porze, i jeszcze go zagaduje o Bóg wie co!

Zerkając na nieznajomą spod oka, przyjrzał się jej uważniej. Miała jasną, śliczną twarz w kształcie serca i lekko zadarty nos. Jednak nie potrafił określić jej wieku. Wyglądała młodo, na nieco straszą od niego, ale jakiś niesamowity wewnętrzny spokój i opanowanie, właściwy osobom starszym, kazał temu przeczyć.

Andy odwrócił spłoszony wzrok, gdy kobieta spojrzał na niego. Na jej ustach błąkał się łagodny uśmiech.  
\- A więc… porozmawiasz ze mną?

\- Rodzice mnie uczyli, żeby nie rozmawiać z nieznajomymi – burknął niezbyt uprzejmie.

Roześmiała się dźwięcznie.

\- I mieli rację. Ale ja już nie jestem nieznajoma, nie sądzisz? Przedstawiłam się.

\- To bardzo naiwne z pani strony – parsknął pod nosem.

\- Och, wcale nie.

\- Wcale tak.

Znów się roześmiała. Co za kobieta!

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – zagadnęła po chwili.

\- Przecież nie robi pani od samego początku nic innego – zauważył cierpko, ale zaraz dodał: - Ale skoro tak pani zależy…

Skinęła powoli głową.

\- Dlaczego taki chłopak jak ty siedzi tu sam, na ciemnym placu zabaw? – Machnęła ręką dokoła. – Gdy jest zimno i pada śnieg… - Rachel wcale nie wydawała się przejmować akurat tym faktem. Wyciągnęła dłoń i łapała płatki śniegu. - … zamiast być w domu z rodziną?

Spojrzała na niego z uwagą.

\- Nie chcę iść do domu. Nie chcę być w domu – odrzekł po prostu.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała bez zrozumienia.

\- Bo nie.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź.

\- To odpowiedź jak każda inna.

\- Podaj mi powód.

\- Ale po co to pani wiedzieć?! – podniósł głos. – Co panią to obchodzi?!

Znów to zrobił. Zamknął się. Wycofał. Odwrócił głowę, zaciskając gniewnie usta.

Mógłby przecież wstać i odejść stąd bez słowa, nawet nie spoglądając za siebie. Mógłby. Mógłby…  Ale nie zrobił tego. Coś go tu trzymało. Sam nie wiedział co.

Oboje bujali się na huśtawkach, w milczeniu. Ich oddechy zamieniały się w białe obłoczki. Andy stracił poczucie czasu, ale z każdą mijającą minutą jego upór słabł. Może to przez specyfikę otoczenia? A może to osoba Rachel budziła w nim jednak dziwną fascynację i… zaufanie?

Chłopak westchnął ciężko, pocierając palcami skronie.

\- Nie chcę wracać do domu… - zaczął cicho, niepewnie, przełykając ślinę. - … bo tam nie będzie świąt. Mój tata albo nie wróci z pracy, albo przyniesie tę pracę do domu. Moja siostra, Claire, będzie gapić się w telewizor. I będziemy razem… ale osobno. – Andy zniżył głos do szeptu, czując ucisk w gardle. – Tata zamknie się w pokoju. Nie porozmawia z nami. Jak zwykle, od kilku miesięcy… - dodał gorzko. – Nie będzie życzeń, nie będzie kolacji ani prezentów. Claire zacznie płakać, a ja będę musiał ją uspokajać. Nie chcę… nie chcę tego… Nie chcę takich świąt…

Andy skulił się na huśtawce, przyciskając ręce do brzucha w obronnym geście. Czuł na sobie baczne spojrzenie Rachel. Czuł też, jakie pytanie zaraz padnie. I bał się tego. Bał się jak cholera.

\- A twoja mama..?

No właśnie. Pytanie zawisło między nimi.

Nie odpowie. Nie musi odpowiadać. Co ją to w końcu obchodzi?

Będzie mu współczuć?

Nie potrzebuje litości.

Pomoże mu?

Nie, bo niby jak.

Nie odpowie… Nie odpowie…

Jak się o czymś nie mówi, to tego nie ma. Prawda?

Zakopuje się na dnie serca i przechodzi nad tym do porządku dziennego. Funkcjonuje się jak zwykle…

Andy skrzywił się mimowolnie. Oczy piekły go podejrzanie i to bynajmniej nie od mroźnego powietrza.

\- Mama… - szepnął w końcu. – Mama nie żyje.

Wypowiedzenie tych słów na głos zupełnie go przytłoczyło. Jakby ta prawda spadła na niego jeszcze raz i jakby jeszcze raz musiał na nowo się z nią zmierzyć.

Andy oddychał płytko, zaciskając oczy. Przecież nie będzie płakał. On nie płacze.

Rachel przyglądała mu się w milczeniu. Czekała. Dała mu czas na opanowanie emocji, pozbieranie się, uspokojenie.

Andy siąknął nosem, ocierając gniewnym ruchem pojedynczą łzę spływającą mu po policzku.

\- Mama… chorowała. Na raka – dodał takim głosem, jakby miał katar. – Dowiedziała się jakiś rok temu. Zaczęła leczenie, ale.. to nic nie dało. Była coraz słabsza… I z każdym dniem było jej jakby mniej… - Chłopak zerknął na siedzącą obok Rachel, upewniając się, że go rozumie. – Miała taką bladą, cieniutką skórę… - Andy wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i patrzył na nią w skupieniu. - … że było jej widać żyły. A mimo to… była taka piękna. Jak anioł…

Przełknął ślinę. Strasznie trudno było mu przywoływać w pamięci tamte dni. Niemal przeżywać je na nowo.

\- Uśmiechała się do samego końca. I… i do samego końca nas pocieszała. Przecież to my mieliśmy ją pocieszać. To my mieliśmy podtrzymywać ją na duchu. – Broda zaczęła drżeć mu niekontrolowanie. – A któregoś dnia… w maju… już się po prostu nie obudziła… - szepnął i kilka kolejnych łez spłynęło cicho po pliczkach.

\- Andy… - powiedziała łagodnie Rachel, a chłopak nawet nie pomyślał o tym, że przecież wcale się nie przedstawił.

Znowu otarł gniewnie twarz. Na wargach poczuł smak soli.

\- Nie wiem, po co to wszystko pani mówię… - mruknął.

  
\- Może zwyczajnie podświadomie tego chcesz? – zasugerowała Rachel, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Co było dalej..?

\- Dalej… - szepnął w zamyśleniu, zaciskając dłonie na zimnych łańcuchach huśtawki. – Pomijając wszystkie organizacyjne, urzędowe i pogrzebowe sprawy… Tata się załamał. Nie radził sobie. Z odejściem mamy. Ze sobą. Z nami. Rzucił się w wir pracy. I milczał. Był nieobecny duchem. Przestało mu na czymkolwiek zależeć. Zależeć na… - przerwał nagle, jakby uświadamiając sobie, co chciał powiedzieć. Odchrząknął. – Claire chyba nie rozumiała do końca, co się stało. Jest jeszcze mała… Jak wyjaśnić ośmiolatce, że mamusi nie ma? Że nie wróci? Że teraz zostaliśmy tylko my..? Ale tęskniła… nadal tęskni… I często płacze. A jedyne, co tata potrafi jej dać, to.. to jakieś puste, błahe słowa!

\- A ty?

\- Co ja? – Andy odwrócił się w stronę Rachel. Za nią, w tle, mrugały wesoło lampki rozwieszone na płotach domów. Jasne światła odbijały się w bombkach i ozdobach, ciepłe i zachęcające.

\- Pytam, jak ty się czujesz… z tym wszystkim.

\- Ja… - Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. – Nie wiem… To… Czuję, że nie wiem, co robić… - dokończył bezradnie.

\- I uciekasz – podsumowała Rachel, bujając się lekko na huśtawce. – Zamiast porozmawiać z tatą.

\- Wcale nie uciekam! – Spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem.

\- A jak nazwiesz to, co dziś zrobiłeś? – Uśmiechnęła się do niego odrobinę kpiąco.

\- To… to… mój wyraz buntu! Przeciw obojętności ojca. Może jak się pomartwi, to sobie przypomni, że ma syna. O ile w ogóle zauważy, że mnie nie ma… - mruknął pod nosem, grzebiąc czubkiem buta w zmarzniętym błocie.

\- To trochę egoistyczne, nie sądzisz?

\- Tak, ale nie z mojej strony.

\- Uparty jesteś.

\- Mam to po mamie. – Tym razem i on się do niej uśmiechnął.

Przez chwilę milczeli oboje. Ale było to akurat przyjazne milczenie, pełne dziwnego zrozumienia.

W końcu Rachel podniosła głowę, wpatrując się w niebo. Jej twarz rozświetlił radosny uśmiech.

\- Wierzysz w cuda, Andy?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią co najmniej jak na wariatkę i parsknął cicho.

\- Nie. Dlaczego miałbym?

\- Bo czasem zdarzają się rzeczy… dobre rzeczy… - uściśliła. - … których nie da się inaczej określić, nie da się ich wytłumaczyć.

\- Nie sądzę.

\- A gdybyś doświadczył czegoś takiego, to byś uwierzył? – zapytała z ciekawością.

\- Nie wiem… Poda mi pani jakiś przykład?

Rachel milczała przez chwilę, uśmiechając się zagadkowo. Znów spojrzała w niebo.

\- Zobacz... Przestał padać śnieg. A tam… - Wyciągnęła rękę i wskazała na jasny, migotliwy punkt nad nimi. - … jest pierwsza gwiazdka.

Andy parsknął rozbawiony.

\- To raczej nie cud, a przechodzący front atmosferyczny. Poza tym, to na pewno nie pierwsza gwiazdka… Jest już zbyt późno.

Kobieta roześmiała się cicho.

\- Ludzie są niesamowici… - mruknęła jakby sama do siebie. Ale kiedy chłopak posłał jej pełne niezrozumienia spojrzenie, dodała: - Czas wracać do domu.

A mimo to siedzieli nadal w ciszy, wciąż bujając się na huśtawkach. Z południa zaczął wiać chłodny, wilgotny wiatr. Co silniejsze podmuchy bawiły się ich włosami, rozrzucając je we wszystkie strony.

\- Nie zmarzłeś za bardzo? – Rachel spojrzała na jego gołą głowę i zaciśnięte dłonie.

\- Nie – odparł gładko, choć w zasadzie zaczynał trząść się z zimna. Ale gdzieżby się do tego przyznał!

Kobieta rzuciła mu pełen politowania uśmiech.

\- Gdzie masz czapkę i rękawiczki?

\- Nikt w moim wieku nie nosi czapki – odparł z pobłażaniem. – A pani nie jest zimno..? – I wbrew pozorom nie zabrzmiało to wyzywająco, a raczej z… troską. Andy przyjrzał się czerwonemu płaszczykowi Rachel: krótkiemu, cienkiemu, wyglądającemu na jesienny.

\- Nie, nie jest – odrzekła z uśmiechem. – Zobacz. – Wyciągnęła dłoń, by najpierw odgarnąć mu włosy z czoła i dotknąć lekko jego policzka, a następnie chwyciła go za rękę. Andy poczuł ciepło jej skóry i nieco automatycznie ścisnął mocniej jej palce. Gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, zarumienił się gwałtownie.

Ale Rachel nadal uśmiechała się pogodnie, więc odważył się powiedzieć:

\- Wie p-pani… - zająknął się zakłopotany. – Przypomina mi pani trochę… moją mamę.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- No, tak po prostu… Ma pani z nią coś wspólnego. Może to przez te długie włosy. Mama miała bardzo podobne… - Andy wpatrywał się w nią z namysłem. – I  uśmiechała się równie ładnie jak pani… - Nagle urwał spłoszony. Wysunął dłoń z jej dłoni, zeskoczył szybko z huśtawki i z zażenowaniem przeczesał włosy.

\- To może… wracajmy jednak do domu.

Rachel roześmiała się serdecznie, ale odparła tylko:

\- Dobry pomysł.

Zsunęła się lekko z huśtawki, podeszła do zawstydzonego Andy’ego i ujęła go pod ramię.

\- Chodźmy. Ale nie tędy..! – Pociągnęła go w drugą stronę ku furtce, kiedy chłopak skierował się ku ogrodzeniu placu. – Nie mam zamiaru skakać przez płot. – W jej głosie zabrzmiało rozbawienie.  
Ruszyli we dwoje przed siebie, powoli, spacerem, wdychając zimne powietrze. Miasto Winchester pogrążone było w świątecznej, nieco sennej ciszy. Andy patrzył w okna mijanych domów, tym razem już z większym spokojem, bez wcześniejszej irytacji.

Chłopak odniósł wrażenie, że to Rachel wyznaczała drogę, że to ona prowadziła, bo on, zamyślony, nie skupiał się zupełnie nad tym, dokąd idzie.

Po pół godzinie byli już pod kamienicą, w której mieszkał.

\- Andy, możesz mi coś obiecać? – zapytała Rachel, gdy zatrzymali się na środku chodnika.

Spojrzał pytająco na kobietę.

\- Co takiego?

\- Że dasz ojcu drugą szansę. Porozmawiasz z nim – powiedziała poważnie, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- A pani nadal o tych cudach..? – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Poza tym taki wspomagany cud, to nie cud.

\- Andy…

\- Spróbuję…

\- Nie. Nie próbuj. Tylko to zrób.

Andy milczał przez chwilę. Odetchnął głośno.

\- Dobrze. Obiecuję. Choć przecież i tak nie będzie pani o tym wiedzieć. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ważne, że ty będziesz o tym wiedział. – Na jej ustach znów pojawił się zagadkowy uśmiech. – Wesołych Świąt, Andy.

\- Wesołych Świąt… - Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. – No to…

\- Do zobaczenia – powiedziała miękko.

\- Tak, do zobaczenia – szepnął, choć nie bardzo to wierzył.

Podszedł do bramy wejściowej, ale już z dłonią na klamce odwrócił się… i zamarł. Jasno oświetlona ulica była pusta. Ani żywej duszy. Andy rozejrzał się zdezorientowany i przetarł oczy. Ale Rachel nie było.

Zdumiony, że tak szybko zniknęła, otworzył bramę i wszedł powoli schodami na drugie piętro, szykując się na to, co zastanie w domu. Odetchnął głęboko, nacisnął klamkę, wszedł do mieszkania i…

\- Gdzieś ty się podziewał?!

Andy stanął jak wryty w progu, a pełne niepokoju pytanie ojca utonęło w panującym rozgardiaszu. Chłopak ogarnął wzrokiem salon, w którym wujek Matthew rozstawiał stół i przykrywał go obrusem. Ciocia Caroline w pośpiechu przynosiła z kuchni pełne półmiski. Pachniała pieczeń z indyka, pudding, ciasteczka z kremem, szarlotka…

W rogu pokoju ich dzieci, rówieśnicy Claire, wraz z jego młodszą siostrą ubierały wspaniałą, żywą choinkę. Obok piętrzył się stos prezentów.

Andy nie wierzył własnym oczom. Przeniósł pełen niedowierzania wzrok na wciąż stojącego przed nim ojca.

\- Tato… co tu się dzieje? – wydukał z siebie.

Patrick Warren westchnął głęboko i podszedł bliżej syna.

\- Widzisz, Andy… Zadzwoniłem po waszą ciotkę Carol i zaproponowałem, żeby przyjechali. Chciałem… Chciałem, żeby choć trochę te święta były… normalne. – Patrick rozpiął mu kurtkę i niemal ją z niego ściągnął, bo chłopak wciąż stał nieruchomo, zbyt osłupiały, by podjąć jakiekolwiek działanie. Powiesił ją na wieszaku przy drzwiach i ponownie spojrzał na syna.

\- Wiem, jak było przez ostatnich parę miesięcy. – Mówił cicho, spokojnym, zmęczonym głosem. Słowa te były przeznaczone tylko dla uszu Andy’ego, zbyt ważne i wręcz zbyt intymne dla osób postronnych. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że zaniedbałem ciebie i Claire. Ale odkąd nie ma waszej mamy… Odkąd nie ma mojej małej Lilly… Nie radziłem sobie. – Spojrzał na syna z autentycznym poczuciem winy. – Egoistycznie nie wziąłem pod uwagę, że wam jest równie ciężko. A może i ciężej…

Andy przełknął ślinę i szepnął:

\- Nie było cię przy nas, kiedy cię potrzebowaliśmy… Znikałeś w pracy na całe dnie…

\- Wiem. Wiem… Przepraszam. Nie będę się usprawiedliwiał. – Pokręcił głową ze smutkiem. – Ale zrozumiałem, że mam dla kogo żyć, że mam dzieci, którym jestem potrzebny. Chciałbym być lepszym ojcem. Naprawdę. Jeśli, oczywiście, dacie mi drugą szansę… - dokończył cicho, wpatrując się z uwagą w nastoletniego syna.

A Andy po raz drugi tego dnia poczuł jak niebezpiecznie zaczyna drżeć mu broda, a oczy podejrzanie wilgotnieją i szczypią. Nie namyślając się wiele, objął ojca w pasie, wtulając twarz w miękki, pachnący sweter, jak to robił dziesiątki razy w dzieciństwie.

\- Tato… - szepnął tylko, a przecież to wystarczyło za cały tysiąc słów. Poczuł jak silne ramiona ojca obejmują go mocno przez chwilę. Zaraz jednak Patrick odsunął się i z nieśmiałym uśmiechem poczochrał syna po włosach.

\- Chodźmy. Musisz się w końcu przywitać.

Obejmując syna ręką, poprowadził go do salonu, gdzie od razu zwrócili uwagę gości.

\- Andyyy! – wrzasnęła chórem trójka jego małych kuzynów, porzucając bombki i lampki na rzecz uwieszenia się na szyi starszego chłopaka.

\- Andy, skarbie, gdzie ty tak długo byłeś? – Ciocia Carol cmoknęła go w policzek, uwalniając go od rudych bliźniaków.

\- Musiałem trochę… pomyśleć. – Wybrał możliwie bezpieczną odpowiedź, uśmiechając się lekko i ściskając rękę wujka Matta.

\- To tak się teraz nazywa potajemne spotykanie z dziewczyną..? – mruknęła ciotka, zapalając stojące na stole świece.

\- Car, daj mu spokój. Może i się z kimś spotkał, nie nasza sprawa.

I w zasadzie oboje nie byli tak bardzo dalecy od prawdy.

Podczas wigilijnej kolacji Andy czuł niesamowitą błogość. Taką, jakiej nie czuł już od paru miesięcy. Oraz coś, co można by nazwać szczęściem.

Oczywiście, brakowało mu mamy… Tęsknił za nią bezgranicznie. Ale… Miał dokoła rodzinę, tych, na których bardzo mu zależało. Patrzył na ojca, który trzymał na kolanach małą Claire. Na bliźniaków, którzy odpakowali już swoje prezenty i jeździli po podłodze samochodzikami, oraz na ich nieco starszą siostrę, Kate, oblizującą uciapane kremem palce. Obserwował też z rozbawieniem Caroline i Matta, sprzeczających się ze sobą, choć spoglądających na siebie czule.

W tle z płyty grała kolęda „Cicha noc”, telewizor chodził nie wiadomo po co, bo z wyłączonym dźwiękiem.

Dopiero późnym wieczorem Patrick włączył informacje. Andy słuchał jednym uchem, zbyt najedzony i zbyt senny, by koncentrować się na czymkolwiek.

\- … premier Tony Blair złożył świąteczne życzenia…

\- … rozdano żywność i prezenty dla najbiedniejszych rodzin…

Andy ziewnął, przeciągając się na krześle.

\- … przed południem na drodze krajowej numer…

\- Ooo! Podgłośnij! – Machnęła ręką Caroline. – Może powiedzą, co się stało. Był jakiś wypadek… - wyjaśniła Andy’emu. - …  zablokowali przejazd przez Dummer.  Musieliśmy zrobić niezły objazd i nadrobić kilometrów. Dlatego tak późno przyjechaliśmy. Ale już ciii… - Przyłożyła palec do ust, jakby musiała uciszać kogokolwiek innego.

Andy uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, ale spojrzał na ekran telewizora.

\- … z powodu trudnych warunków na drodze krajowej M3, autokar wiozący pasażerów z Londynu do Southampton wpadł w poślizg. Kierowca nie zdołał zapanować nad pojazdem, który wypadł na pobocze i kilkukrotnie dachował. Jak podaje policja, pięć osób z poważniejszymi obrażeniami przetransportowano do szpitala w Basingstoke. Pozostałym dwudziestu udzielono pomocy medycznej i pozwolono kontynuować podróż. Czy to bożonarodzeniowy cud, że nikt nie zginął w tym wypadku? Na miejscu jest ze mną oficer policji…

Ale Andy nie słuchał już paplaniny reporterki, tylko wpatrywał się w materiał filmowy z miejsca wypadku. Wtedy dzień był jeszcze jasny, ale padał śnieg z deszczem. Co chwilę w tle przewijali się policjanci i pracownicy pogotowia, prowadzący opatulonych w ochronne koce pasażerów nieszczęsnego autokaru.

W pewnym jednak momencie Andy niemal zachłysnął się ze zdziwienia i wychylił na krześle w stronę telewizora, przyglądając się uważnie. Obok karetki, w której opatrywano jakąś kobietę, stała postać w czerwonym płaszczyku i wysokich, ciemnych kozakach. Trzymała na rękach małą dziewczynkę, obwiniętą kocem, która bawiła się jej długimi, czarnymi włosami.

Kobieta w czerwieni chyba poczuła, że jest filmowana, bo odwróciła się w stronę kamerzysty. Na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, gdy patrzyła prosto w obiektyw.

Rachel.

  
Andy zaśmiał się radośnie. Wcale nie chciał zastanawiać się nad irracjonalnością tej sytuacji ani nad faktem, że Rachel parę godzin temu była w innej części kraju, na miejscu wypadku, który powinien był okazać się tragiczny w skutkach, a jeszcze nie tak dawno siedziała z nim na zaśnieżonym placu zabaw, słuchając jego zwierzeń i smutków.

Wystarczał mu fakt, że był teraz z ojcem, Claire i wujostwem przy wigilijnym stole.

Andy spojrzał na zdjęcie mamy w ozdobnej ramce, stojące na półce.

\- Cuda się zdarzają – szepnął, uśmiechając się lekko.

I w tej chwili wierzył w to całkowicie.


End file.
